paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Swine Dig Tank
Tactical Analysis *'Boom Boom Boom': Anti-Matter is what gives the Swine Dig Tank such a devastating punch. Against infantry, it will cause a nasty bit of anti infantry AOE damage, but should a Swine's missiles manage to hit a tank or some other vehicle, woe betide its crew. The same thing can be said for base defences. *'Siege, siege, siege': The Swine Dig Tank's main purpose is actually to destroy enemy defences. Its long range, powerful frontal shielding and considerable firepower make it ideal for this task. *'Dig, dig, dig': The Swine Dig Tank's name somewhat gives away its purpose, seeing as, it can in fact, dig. Doing so transforms the tank into a stationary turret, bolstering its defences and allowing the crew to conduct repairs. *'Obsessive focus': However, as a result of its lack of protection from the rear, slow speed and equally slow missiles, the Swine Dig Tank is quite a specialised vehicle. Aircraft will find the Swine a ready target for slaughter, and while its missiles are devastating when they hit, the problem is getting them to hit. Operational History Among the vast multitudes of directed beams of energy and bladed weapons in the Chinese ranks, the Swine Dig Tank is rare in that it uses actual physical projectiles. "Annihilation" missiles, each three and a half feet long, each contain a small amount of antimatter. When a missile strikes an object, the antimatter consumes a part of the casing and creates a powerful, directed burst of photons and gamma radiation that blows apart the target. Propelled by a small electrostatic ion engine, these torpedoes are notably slow, and so have a small planar shield around them to prevent them being intercepted. The Swine Dig Tank is Atomic China's siege tank. Its range and power against fixed structures makes it ideal for destroying enemy turrets and walls without exposing itself to enemy fire for as long as other vehicles. "Annihilation" missiles are not as good at destroying vehicles due to their slow speed, but they can be used in a pinch. In order to reinforce its assault-oriented nature, the planar shield generated by the vehicle is focused forward, and though this gives it extra frontal protection, it completely fails to protect it from attack from behind. Combined with its particularly slow speed, it is a rather specialized vehicle. When China goes on the defensive, the Dig Tank can deploy into its turret form. Using its planar deflector, it shifts the dirt in front of it and nestles the bulk of its form underground, leaving just its wheels and turret above the ground, protected by an auxiliary shield. As well as drastically increasing its defences, it allows the machine to be repaired by a Command Yard or a Planetary Assembly's duplicators. They are frequently the first vehicles deployed in an area, augmenting the defences until the dedicated vehicles arrive to deploy into permanent turrets. Once an area is secured, they can uproot themselves and continue forward. Category:Units